


Learning to Fly (aka. they never did learn to drive the thing...)

by kerk_hiraeth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fun, Gen, Silly, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerk_hiraeth/pseuds/kerk_hiraeth
Summary: Somehow The Doctor has become a teenage girl; hijinks ensue...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Learning to Fly (aka. they never did learn to drive the thing...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I wrote for the middle of elisi's daughters after hearing about her grandmother making her a copy of of Colin Baker's coat as The Doctor; indeed they got to meet him. Having been told that she'd like to be The Doctor I had to write something and came up with this where; as you will quickly guess is AU for a post-S5 Matt Smith-era Doctor. Also originally written for dw100 challenge # 562 ~ salt and pepper.

Even The Doctor; who now looked a lot like Amy's old schoolfriend Ffion, had to admit the star was uncomfortably close.

_“Sweetie,"_ the not stressed River added, _“What did you do?”_

Not necessarily calm, Amy queried, _“Doctor?”_

Totally calm, her look said 'Why assume it's me'.

They just glared back.

Suddenly the _totally not_ headlong race into doom ceased.

_“They. Are. **Not**. For. Condiments.”_

All three turned to face a very grouchy, and dripping wet from the shower, Rory. Gripping his towel, he stormed back whence he came.

The Doctor shrugged and, burger in hand, left to find the ketchup.


End file.
